


Bloodlust- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 2 episode 3.





	Bloodlust- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 2 episode 3.

You walked for a few minutes when you felt someone behind you. You knew when someone was following you or not.

“Dean, someone is following us.” You whispered so only Sam and Dean could ear.

“Alright, follow me.” Dean walked a bit faster and you and Sam followed his lead, walking around the corner, into the alley way and hiding to see what would happen. The man who was following you turned the corner and looked out for any sign of the three of you but frowned when he didn’t see you guys. Sam and Dean suddenly got up and were behind the man so when he turned, they were right in front of him.

Sam and Dean both pinned him to the wall and Dean put a knife to his throat. You came out of hiding and narrowed your eyes at the man.

“Smile and show me those pearly whites.” Dean said, wanting to see if there were any signs of vampire teeth.

“Oh, for the love of – you want to stick that thing someplace else? I’m not a vampire.” The man said, rolling his eyes. You watched, wondering if this was the hunter that killed the vampire from the morgue.

“What do you know about vampires?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the man.

“How to kill them. Now seriously, bro. That knife’s making me itch,” The man tried to move away but Sam pinned him to the wall harder.

“I wouldn’t mess with them.” You said, crossing your arms. The man sighed and he smiled, showing Sam and Dean his teeth.

“See? Fangless. Happy?” Dean glared but let up, retracting the knife away. “Now who the hell are you?”

“Who the hell are you?” You countered, crossing your arms. The man sighed and walked away from Sam and Dean and down the street.

“Well, are you coming or not?” The man shook his head and continued walking. You frowned and looked at the Winchesters before slowly following the same man. If you can kill strong monsters, you can surely handle a human if he decides to try anything.

He took you to a red, beat-up truck and pulled out a huge metal box, opening it up and showing you that he was, in fact, a hunter.

“You’re a hunter.” You said, observing.

“Yeah, now who the hell are you three?” The man asked, putting his box down.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. This is Dean’s girlfriend, Y/N.” Sam introduced you but you didn’t like the man. He wasn’t supernatural but you could tell when someone had bad intentions or good intentions. Your moral compass was going off, not your supernatural one.

“Gordon Walker. Wow, Sam and Dean Winchester. I can’t believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy and a great hunter. I heard he passed, I’m sorry. It’s big shoes, but from what I hear you guys fill them. Great trackers, good in a tight spot…” Gordon kept rambling.

“You seem to know an awful lot about my family.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk.” Gordon shrugged.

“No, we don’t, actually.” Dean said, staring at the man. This was the first hunter that you met who wasn’t connected to John.

“I guess there’s a lot your dad never told you, huh?”

“So, um, those two vampires, they were yours, huh?” Sam said, changing the topic.

“Yep, I’ve been here two weeks.”

“Did you check out that Barker farm?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, but it’s a bust; just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone.” Gordon shivered.

“Where’s the nest, then?” You asked.

“Listen, I got this one covered. Look, don’t get me wrong, it’s a real pleasure meeting you folks. But I’ve been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I’ll finish it.” Gordon said, intent on working by himself. You actually were fine with it but you didn’t know if Dean or Sam was.

“We could help.” Dean suggested. Yeah, Dean would want to help.

“Thanks, but uh, I’m kind of a go-it-alone type of guy.” Gordon said.

“Come on, man, I’ve been itching for a hunt.” Dean said, pleading with the man.

“Dean, let’s just go. He seems to have it under control. We’ll find something else.” You said, not wanting to work with the man.

“Listen to the girl. But hey, I hear there’s a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out,” Gordon got in his car and looked at you three from the car window. “It was real good meeting you, though. I’ll buy you a drink on the flip side.” With that, Gordon drove off.

“Please tell me you’re not going to follow him.” You said to Dean who was already walking back to his car.

“He can’t hunt vampires alone. They’ll kill him.” Dean said, already halfway to his car. You sighed and looked at Sam, him shrugging and following his brother.

“You don’t even know him!” You tried to say, following the boys but neither boy said anything to you about it. You tried to convince Dean to turn around and that Gordon got this but he wouldn’t listen to you. He followed Gordon’s car to the Mill and followed him inside.

You three got there just in time to see a vampire attack Gordon. Your eyes widened when you saw the vampire turn on an electric saw nearby. He got Gordon pinned and he wasn’t going anywhere. He was about to decapitate him but Dean wasn’t about to let him die. Dean was the one to killed the vampire, saving Gordon’s life.

Dean was sprayed with blood and you ran over, turning off the saw. Sam came over and helped the vampire off Gordon.

“So, uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink.” Gordon said, lightly chuckling.

You were sitting with Gordon and Sam around the table at a bar. A waitress brings another round of drinks and you took out your wallet to pay for them.

“No, sweetheart, I got it.” Gordon chuckled and winked at you. You frowned, looking uncomfortable.

“Sorry, only Dean gets to call me that.” Gordon made you cringe when he said that.

“Another one bites the dust.” Gordon said, raising his glass after putting down some bills.

“That’s right.” Dean said, raising his own. You frowned when Dean didn’t make a comment on how uncomfortable you sounded. You looked at Sam and he put a hand on your shoulder to at least comfort you. He didn’t drink and neither did you. You didn’t like Gordon, at all.

“Dean, you gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend.” Gordon laughed.

“Thank you.” Dean smiled.

“That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” Gordon smiled, admiring Dean’s work. Dean nodded and looked at Sam and noticed he wasn’t too happy, along with you.

“Yep, you alright, Sammy?” Dean asked, sipping his beer.

“I’m fine.” Sam said, crossing his arms.

“Well, lighten up a little, Sammy.” Gordon smiled. You narrowed your eyes at Gordon. It was like he was invading your lives.

“They’re the only ones who gets to call me that.” Sam said lowly.

“Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done.” Gordon said, backing off a little.

“Look, I’m not gonna bring you guys down. I’m just gonna go back to the motel.” Sam said, standing up.

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going with him.” You pushed your beer away and stood up.

“Sweetheart, come on.” Dean said, looking at you.

“Have fun, Dean.” You grabbed your jacket and turned away from him.

“Right, remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you guys later, alright?” Dean shook his head, tossing Sam his keys. You rolled your eyes and scoffed, leaving the bar with Sam.

“I can’t believe him right now.” You said, getting inside the car.

“Please tell me you like him as much as I do.” Sam said, driving to the motel.

“I don’t like him at all. The way he knew that much about our lives, I mean, something isn’t right.” You sighed, walking into the room you guys had for the week.

“How come we never heard of this guy?” Sam asked.

“I’ll call Jo and Ellen, see if they might know who he is. She did say hunters come and go through her roadhouse all the time.” You pulled out your phone and called Jo since hers was the only number you had. You needed to get Ellen’s.

“Hello?” Jo asked when she picked up.

“Hey, Jo, how are you?” You asked with a smile. You like her and you hoped she would be in your life for a while.

“Y/N! It’s good to hear your voice, what’s going on?”

“Well, I was wondering if you knew of a certain hunter.” You trailed off.

“Who?”

“Gordon Walker.”

“Um, I’ve heard his name but my mom would know more than I do. Let me go get her.” You waited for a bit until you heard her voice on the other line.

“Hey sweetie, you had a question for me?” Ellen said.

“You ever heard of Gordon Walker?”

“Yeah, I know Gordon. He’s a really good hunter. Why are you asking?’

“Well, Sam, Dean and I ran into him on a job and we’re kind of working with him, I guess.” You sighed.

“Don’t do that, Y/N. You get away from him right now.” Ellen warned.

“What? I thought you said he was a good hunter?” You looked at Sam worriedly who gave you a concerned look.

“Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter’s a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he’s working on a job you just let him handle it and you move on.”

“That’s what I tried telling Dean but he was persistent. I can try him again but I don’t know how well it would work. He’s hell bent on helping Gordon kill some vampires.”

“Please, get out of there while you can.” Ellen pleaded.

“Alright, fine, I’ll try and steer Dean away. Thanks, Ellen.” You hung up and sighed, looking at Sam.

“What did she say?” Sam asked.

“Gordon is bad news. She doesn’t want us working with him. I’ve tried to warn Dean but he doesn’t listen to me. What are we going to do?” You sighed, looking at Sam.

“We do what we can.” You nodded and sighed, getting up.

“Want something from the vending machine?” You asked, grabbing your wallet.

“I’ll go with you. I can’t just sit here.” You nodded and walked with him out of the room and to the nearest vending machine. You bought a soda and a candy bar for yourself before walking back with Sam. The walk was short but it was nice to be in silence.

You walked back into the room but stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked from behind you.

“Something isn’t right.” You frowned and turned on the light but before you could see anything move, you were sucked into blackness when you were hit in the back of your head.


End file.
